borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith
Lilith is one of six Sirens, a group of women with unbelievable powers. Gameplay Lilith typically operates as a close range striker, ranged damager or quick leveler, using numerous elemental damage enhancements to inflict damage and a range of self buffing skills to quickly enter and exit the fray, as well as to survive once in the heat of battle. Her active ability, Phasewalk, allows her to either sneak in or out of hostile groups with the cover of invisibility and increased speed, and she's capable of dealing high damage with melee attacks combined with Phasewalk, or with ranged attacks. She can especially excel with Elemental weapons, and is capable of dazing the opponents she hits. While not exactly durable, Lilith can use her Phasewalk defensively to aid her survival. She has a class mod that enhances SMGs, and with DLC3, one that enhances sniper rifles as well; otherwise she can use any weapon type, with some advantages from the skill tree for high-damage critical-hit weapons like snipers, and slow-projectile weapons like the Eridian Cannon. Lilith's melee attack is an energy blast. Her skill trees are Assassin, which gives her more damage in melee/ranged combat and on critical hits; Controller, which gives her the ability to daze targets she attacks and boosts her shields; and Elementalist, which adds bonuses for weapons that employ explosive, static, incendiary and corrosive damage. Spread throughout the three trees are some defensive abilities to increase her resilience and elusiveness. Active Ability :See Article: Active Abilities for info. Lilith's skill is called Phasewalk, which lets her turn invisible to enemies (but not to her teammates to whom she appears as translucent blue), move much faster, and cause a damaging shockwave upon entering and exiting. When fighting in Arena Battles Phasewalk will make Lillith invisible to opposing players, Spark does not work in Arena either however it does function is duels. Gearbox co-founder Randy Pitchford describes it as "kind of like when Frodo puts on the ring, except that when she takes it off she can kill everything around her with a shock wave nova effect." This effect can be altered by using unique artifacts that can add elemental damage to the "shockwave". Skill Tree Skill Tree Calculator Check out the skill calculator at the official Borderlands site Class Mods :See Article: Class Mods for more info. Solo :* Firefly Mods focuses on the use of Incendiary weapons. Good against fleshy enemies. :* Mercenary Mods focuses on the use of SMGs. They increase Rate of Fire globally, increases bullet damage globally, and with the third material type they will regenerate ammo. :* PlagueBearer Mods focuses on the use of Corrosive weapons. Good against armored enemies and boosts to mind games+ Inner glow add to survivability. :* Specter Mods focus on the effectiveness of sniper rifles. They increase sniper rifle critical damage, general critical damage, increase general bullet damage,and regenerate ammo with their third material type. :* Tempest Mods focuses on the use of Shock weapons. Useful against guardians and other well-shielded enemies. :* Catalyst Mods '''focus on the skill Phoenix, and mob-slaughter, but should only be used with a maxxed out Phoenix skill. Grab Sledge's Shotgun and go to town. Team :* '''Catalyst Mod focuses on reducing team cooldowns, and boosts the Siren's On Kill skills. It can also help find rare items, or add shield regeneration. ::Note: To explore the discussion of whether Catalyst +2 Team Find Rare Items affects chests, visit +2 Team Find Rare Items Experiment :* Defender Mod increases team and personal survivability. :* Tormentor Mods help teams using elemental weapons. Quotes Entering a game: *''"Ever seen a siren in action? Here's your chance."'' *''"With me around, you might actually get somewhere."'' Opening Chests: *''"More loot? Don't mind if I do."'' *''"Let's see what we've got."'' *''"Look at all this stuff."'' *''"Hope I'm lucky!"'' *''"Mine, mine, aaaand mine!"'' *''"The loots be mine!"'' Idle: *''"I don't have time to just stand here."'' *''"Yeah, great view or whatever. Let's move, please."'' *''"Can we go now?"'' Leveling Up: *''"Is there no end to my power?"'' *''"Getting stronger by the minute!"'' *''"I just keep getting better!"'' Critical Hit: *''"Hahahahaha."'' (Low chuckle) *''"Hahahahaha."'' (High pitched laugh) *''"Hahahaha. I'm really good at this."'' *''"Aww, did that hurt?"'' *''"Yes! Feel it!"'' *''"Hahaha, I'm really good at this!'' Killing a Badass or Boss enemy: *''"Wait - that was it? It's dead?"'' *''"That's it?"'' *''"Amateurs"'' *''"That was barely worth it."'' *''"Well, it acted tough..."'' *''"How disappointing! I didn't even break a sweat."'' Active Ability (Phasewalk) kill: *''"Who's next?"'' *''"Another down."'' *''"Easy. Next!"'' *''"Is that all you've got?"'' *''"Keep 'em coming!"'' Ammunition Depletion: *''"Damn it! Out of ammo!"'' *''"Used all my ammo."'' *''"Need to find some ammo."'' *''"No ammo."'' *''"Great. Out of ammo!"'' *''"Cover me! Out of ammo!"'' Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle: *''"Let's get some wheels."'' *''"Let's get out of here."'' *''"Enough walking."'' Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle: *''"Swap with me! We won't survive with you there!"'' Dueling challenge: *''"You think you can take me?"'' *''"You wanna fight? Don't worry I'll make it quick!"'' *''"Maybe I'll even let you get a shot in!"'' *''"Ha, me? Fight you? Do you like pain?"'' *''"Haha, yeah this should be entertaining!"'' Reviving: *''"Enjoying your break? Get up."'' *''"Don't make me have to do this again!"'' *''"Quit playing around, let's move."'' *''"Let's get moving."'' *''"Pay more attention next time!"'' Moving the targeting reticle over a green item or better: *''"I've never seen anything like this!"' *"This is amazing!"'' Notes * In T-Bone Junction, there is a secret shrine of Lilith which consists of her wanted poster and two spinning circles over her breasts. * Lilith is seen using her Phasewalk ability on the bus in the intro, but must level up to 5 to use it ingame. Trivia * Lilith is a name with origins in mythology spanning thousands of years. The name has been associated with demonic and elemental entities, often portrayed as a seductress. * Lilith is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. Category:Classes Category:Human